1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to an image formation device, and particularly to an image formation device capable of feeding a plurality of sheets, which are accommodated in an accommodation unit, subsequently and one by one to an image formation unit.
2. Related Art
Generally, the image formation device such as a printer is configured such that a plurality of sheets are accommodated in a sheet cassette, a sheet tray or a manual insertion tray, and a sheet feed timing is controlled so that the sheets are fed one by one, subsequently. When the size (in this specification, “size” mostly means a length in a sheet feed direction) of the sheets is known (e.g., designated by a user), the timing control is executed such that the image formation device feeds a second sheet based on the size of the sheet. If the size of the sheet is not known, the timing control is executed such that the second sheet is fed based on the maximum size the image formation device can use. Typically, when the second sheet is fed, the size of the sheet is measured. Therefore, when the third sheet is fed, the timing control is executed based on the measured size of the sheet.